


Wrapped around Your Finger

by Missy_dee811



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Come Eating, Comeplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Love Bites, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Snarky Tony, Snarky Tony Stark, Top Tony, Top Tony Stark, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can also find this <a href="http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com/post/146140349831/winteriron-sin-of-your-choice-if-your-feeling-up">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Wrapped around Your Finger

The sunlight hit his face at just the right angle; squinting, he opened his eyes slowly. He wasn’t sure if it was dawn or dusk. He felt around and quickly realized he was on a bed – his bed, to be precise – but with no knowledge of having gotten there. He shifted onto his other side, turning away from the light, and felt a smooth hand push the hair out of his face. Breathing out slowly, the built-up tension having been released, he smiled softly as he gazed into his lover’s eyes.

In a matter of seconds, his lips were engulfed in a furious kiss. He captured his bottom lip, sucking on it, forcefully. Left panting for breath moments later, he ran a hand down his cheek. “What time is it?”

“Does it matter?”

“That’s sunlight.”

“Yes…”

“So, it’s not nighttime.”

“I’m impressed, Dr Stark. You deduced that on your own.”

“Now, you’re just being an asshole, Bucky.”

“It’s what I do best,” he replied, grinning, his dimples visible in the light.

Bucky leaned over and kissed him again, softer this time, relishing in the moment, savoring the taste of him on his lips. He pulled away but Tony’s hands, wrapped around his neck, as he lay on his side, brought him closer. “Not so fast… Time?”

“Ugh, fine. It’s almost noon,” he replied as Tony stretched and yawned below him, “for the record: you’re incapable of falling asleep at a normal time. I had to drag your sorry ass to bed at dawn.”

Tony laughed. “Pretty sure plenty of people have dragged me to bed before dawn.”

“Yeah, well, lucky them.”

“Really,” said Tony acting coy as he shifted again so that his nude torso was visible to Bucky, illuminated by the light seeping through the curtains. He laughed again upon catching Bucky’s expression.

“Yes, you idiot.” He pushed Tony back onto the bed, flat on his back, before biting down on his neck. “This is for asking stupid questions,” he said as he sank his teeth into the flesh at the base of his neck, where it met the shoulder. He could feel the shudder run through Tony’s as he ran his metal hand rummaged across his body. Bucky started flicking his nipples just to hear Tony’s soft moans. “That’s more like it, babe,” he whispered into his ear just before sliding down his body.

“I’m the only one dragging you to bed from now on,” he said as he started biting the skin around his navel, licking across his hipbones. “Have I made myself clear?”

Tony licked his lips, nodding. “Good,” said Bucky as his mouth enveloped Tony’s cock, half-hard from the teasing. Sliding his tongue up and down his shaft elicited a few moans from Tony’s kiss-red lips.

He settled into a smooth rhythm, teasing him with his teeth, sucking on his head, and lapping at the base with his tongue, as his length hit the back of his throat.

“Fuck…”

“Want me to,” asked Bucky, coming up for air.

“Yes, yes,” replied Tony, his chest heaving.

“I have a better idea,” said Bucky as he took Tony in his hand, while he grabbed the lube from the other side of the bed.

“Should I be upset that you played with yourself while I was sleeping?” Tony smirked as he spoke.

“Shut up, you love the thought of me fucking myself, opening up for your hard cock,” replied Bucky as he poured some into his palm. He settled on his knees on either side of Tony’s thighs. He teased at his opening as Tony watched desperately. His eyes hungry for more. Once Bucky felt satisfied, he lowered himself onto Tony’s hard, leaking cock. Both men groaned as Bucky leaned over, running his hands up his body, cupping his cheeks, and delving into a kiss as he found a rhythm. “You’re beautiful and I love you.”

Tony threw his head back as Bucky rode him. “Fuck, you feel amazing.”

“So do you… I can feel all of you underneath me. I can feel your body shuddering at my touch. You’re gorgeous,” replied Bucky tracing an outline around the scarring.

“You’re alive. You’re a survivor and I know a thing or two about that.”

“Oh God, Bucky, I can’t take much more of this.”

Bucky knew Tony was close when he pressed his palm into his hips, pushing him down. Bucky massaged his arms as he spoke, velvety smooth, “These hands – they bleed, they burn, they build – they make you amazing. With these hands,” he said as he pulled Tony’s hands and brought them to his lips, “You can change the world, babe. I want to be there right beside you when you do.” He kissed Tony’s knuckles as he came inside him, his screams reverberating off the walls, his come coating his walls, further amplifying the sound of flesh on flesh.

Tony reached out and pumped Bucky’s cock, pre-come coating his fingers. Before long, Bucky was coming too, tightening around Tony’s overstimulated cock. Tony licked his fingers as Bucky pulled out and leaned over for a kiss. “I love tasting me on my tongue, knowing you take such joy in cleaning me up.”

Bucky slid off him and nestled into his side continuing to play with his hair and offer soft words of praise and comfort. Tony enveloped him with hugs. “You’re too good for me,” said Tony dismissively.

“Quite the contrary, they’re not good enough for you. I’m your perfect match.”

“That you are,” agreed Tony as Bucky’s lips grazed his and they settled in their post-coital bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this [Tumblr](http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com/post/146140349831/winteriron-sin-of-your-choice-if-your-feeling-up).


End file.
